De ma main à ta peau
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Pour l'anniv' de Nath, ceci n'est pas un crossover mais trois drabbles sur trois fandoms différents avec évidemment du Sherlock. Le titre résume bien le contenu avec comme pairing Zoro et Sanji, Iwaki et Kato et bien sur John et Sherlock.


_Joyeux anniversaire Nath, voici trois petits textes de fandoms différents, comme trois photos pour rendre hommage aux tiennes si belles. Je précise que je n'ai jamais vu un épisode de One Piece. __(Il est fort possible que cela soit complètement OOC donc !) J__e me suis inspiré des magnifiques dessins de Sanji et Zoro pour écrire la première ainsi que de la longue discussion que j'ai eu avec Lisen que je remercie pour son aide._

_Merci à ma correctrice (qui ne corrige pas mon blabla !) : Amelia TheFujoshi, s'il reste des fautes elles sont entièrement miennes (ou ffnet qui fais des siennes !)_

_Juste une envie pour te faire plaisir en ce jour de ta naissance..._

De ma main à ta peau...

* * *

Couturée.

La cicatrice parcourt son torse, elle zèbre son corps et le transforme en roi de jeu de cartes ! Il dépose ses mains sur lui. D'abord une, sur sa moitié droite puis l'autre, sur sa moitié gauche. Ses deux mains font des vagues en miroir de chaque côté de l'hémistiche.

-Hé le couturé ! Dépose les armes veux-tu ?

-Faut savoir c'que tu veux ! Je me dresse ou je disparais ?

Et il dit cela tout en tordant sa bouche en une drôle de grimace.

-Détends-toi c'est tout ! Je te caresse, savoure...

Sanji continue de lisser affectueusement la peau de son ami. Ses mains posées à plat, paume contre peau... Ses mains rougies d'être trempées souvent, de passer du temps dans des endroits humides, entrailles d'animaux, épluchures de légumes et ce jus de navet qui attaque bien la peau... Ses mains abîmées et belles pourtant de tous ses efforts, de toute cette peine : le cal dû au couteau et toutes ses petites entailles blanches qui courent sur ses doigts attaqués par les écailles de poisson. Elles se sentent si belles ses mains sur ces abdominaux, elles en caressent les bosses et les creux, profitent de la douceur, du tanin de la mer et du soleil. Comme si la peau de Zoro renvoyait aux mains de Sanji tout ce qu'elle avait recueilli de la nature et du grand air. Il penche son visage au-dessus et la respire. Elle sent bien les embruns et le bois du bateau. Au toucher elle est comme lui, à la fois rêche et lisse. Il faut suivre le fil comme on suit le fil du bois, sa nervure. Avec ses mains calleuses il sent qu'il lui procure la sensation qu'il aime. Peut-être celle que ressentent, telle une baleine mythique, les vieux cachalots qui deviennent tous blancs, à force de se frotter contre la peau des autres.

Les mains tracent leur chemin et suivent la faille de ce corps couturé. Puis Sanji ne laisse plus qu'un doigt de chaque côté, de chaque face de son roi. Il recolle les morceaux, tente de remettre enfin le puzzle en place. Peine perdue, il sera pour toujours réparé de travers. Mais Sanji n'en a cure, il recommencera à lisser de ses doigts, la crevasse qui coupe son ami en deux. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, tels les enfants qui tripotent l'endroit fragile de leur poupée. Ses doigts se rejoignent et suivent finement cette magnifique couture. La peau de Zoro, alors, répond à la caresse. Elle réagit enfin et se grêle de frissons.

* * *

Rougissante.

Une belle couleur avait envahi ses joues. Ce fut progressif, quand Kato eut commencé la caresse, sa peau était blanche comme le lait. C'est même cette blancheur aperçue dans le pli du kimono qui lui avait tant donné envie de mordre dedans ou de boire à la source de son être. Jouer avec les plis du tissu, descendre le col, mordre la nuque et apprécier le goût des cheveux soigneusement coupés. Laisser courir ses doigts le long de la bordure, tirer sur la ceinture, défaire l'obi. Glisser ses fines mains sous le premier lai , et puis écarter le deuxième et sentir la douceur de la peau rivaliser avec celle de la soie. La peau est aussi douce certes mais o combien plus chaude. La chaleur pulsait sous ses doigts qui descendaient à l'aveugle la rivière scintillante de ce corps adoré.

Devant le beau visage qui se couvrait de rosée, il est devenu fou et pénétra de ses doigts fins et agiles l'intimité de son vis à vis. Il les fit avancer au plus loin qu'il le put, de toutes leur longueur. Ils rentraient et ressortaient faisant gicler au passage, de la sueur de ce lieu ténébreux. Mais Kato ne vit rien de cela, car il ne quittait pas des yeux la roseur qui s'installait progressivement sur les pommettes d'Iwaki dont la bouche s'ouvrait et les yeux se fermaient. Un son délicieux entre eux deux était né. Les fines gouttes coulaient le long de ses tempes, disparaissant dans l'épaisseur noire de sa chevelure. Les mains s'agitaient sous le kimono qui se gonflait et dansait à ce rythme comme agité par un vent violent. La voix d'Iwaki grondait aux mouvements des mains de Kato.

L'éclair fusa soudain et n'y tenant plus, Kato tira les deux pans et les écarta largement, ses yeux éclaboussés par la vision du corps offert, barré par la large ceinture satinée qui lui recouvrait le ventre. Il le pénétra poussant de ses mains les cuisses ouvertes. Puis il les fit rouler sur la peau qui brillait en rendant toute son eau. Ses doigts se rejoignirent et s'humectèrent à une autre fontaine, luisants et lubrifiés. Et la chair et le suc débordaient de ses mains toutes pleines.

Quand le visage d'Iwaki se fut tout empourpré, il le suivit enfin. La jouissance lui venait toujours si bien, quand il observait les joues de son ami prendre la teinte du plaisir.

* * *

Et s'oublier un temps...

Dans son fauteuil, Sherlock pense. Depuis un certain temps déjà. Le dos bien droit, les deux mains ramenées sur son visage, les pouces sur son menton et le nez qui touche le bord de ses index. John, un journal à la main le regarde distraitement.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais les mains de Sherlock l'obnubilent. D'habitude, c'est son regard qui le captive. Cette façon de fixer dans le vide qui est propre à cet homme. Non pas l'œil un peu vide des rêveurs, ou poétique des penseurs. Non, le regard acéré et brûlant d'un esprit compliqué. Personne ne serait assez fou pour aller se placer devant ce regard-là, sous peine d'être pris dans le faisceau d'un jet d'azote liquide. Alors plutôt que d'être pris dans ce feu de glace, John préfère observer les mains de son voisin de fauteuil.

Tout d'abord on ne voit qu'elles, elles précèdent le bonhomme, assis ou en mouvement. Elles sont si grandes pour ce corps svelte. Elles sont raffinées et pourtant masculines. Elles sont comme leur propriétaire : pleines de contradictions. Des mains à la fois capable d'immobilité et de volubilité... gesticulantes dans leur envie de trop en dire. Et pourtant à cet instant on les croirait presque mortes ; si blanches, si impassibles comme une sculpture de glace.

Mais John rêve ! Il rêve que les mains de Sherlock abandonnent cette posture. Il rêve qu'elles volent vers lui en s'ouvrant, les paumes se dévoilant en une touche rosée. Il les voit s'approcher, à le toucher presque, puis s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son col de chemise. Et de magnifiques longs doigts lui offrent, vu de près, une vision différente de ce que tout un chacun peut penser des mains d'un violoniste. Sa main droite garde des ongles un peu longs tandis que sa gauche les a coupés très courts. Et du bout de ses doigts cornés par le contact prolongé de ses cordes, il lui effleure doucement le cou. Puis vient lui gratter cette partie en creux que l'on a tous entre les clavicules à la base de la gorge. C'est alors que le cœur de John décide de changer de place, de s'installer dans cette fossette jugulaire et de se mettre à battre plus vite et plus fort que jamais. Il ne voit plus rien, il sent. Les ongles de la main droite de Sherlock lui griffent la nuque puis s'enfoncent dans ses cheveux en une caresse qu'il prolonge, massant son crâne profondément du bout de ses doigts musclés. Les cheveux et tous les poils de son corps se rebellent et se dressent, lui hérissent la peau d'une manière à peine tolérable. Mais c'est si bon aussi, c'est fort et puissant et lui traverse le corps de la nuque au talon. Il ferme ses paupières pour goûter pleinement cette sensation si forte, de milliers de fourmis lui courant sur la peau.

Quand il rouvre ses yeux, deux iris bleu argent sont braqués sur les siens. Il sursaute violemment. Mais qu'est-il donc allé imaginer? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de juste, _penser _ça ? Il cille un peu devant le regard introspectif et moqueur. Pour se donner contenance il attrape son journal et le fixe sans rien voir. Et les mains de Sherlock se posent sur ses genoux...


End file.
